


Sharing A Bath

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward situations, Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Y/n Has Some Serious Stamina, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Due to poor directions from Natsu, Y/n finds himself in a very awkward situation but it doesn’t end so bad.





	Sharing A Bath

For the members of Fairy Tail it can be tiresome with the jobs they take up as well as straining, everybody had their preferred methods of relaxation but one way in which everyone can agree is just taking a nice bath. And with the large bathing area in the guildhall it can also be a place for friends to talk of they are comfortable with the company they have. At the time most of the females of Fairy Tail had decided to just have a nice relaxing bath to talk about what jobs they have taken up or completed lately, the specific guild members involved in the group were Erza, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia. Who have each had their own experiences to the current time in the guild.

"In the end it was a well paying job and now the people of the village can live their lives" Erza said as she had just explained the job she had just come back from where she had to deal with a gang of magic users terrorising a village, "how did Y/n do on the job?" Lucy questioned of the person who assisted Erza with the task and the redhead gave a nod. "He was an excellent assistance, a number of times I was nearly beaten but Y/n aided me in time, and I must say his fighting ability and stamina has improved exponentially" she replied and the others nodded. "He's been a great help here as well when not on jobs" Mirajane started as she poured some water on her back, "for the past week when he's here he has been helping me behind the bar, as well as serving drinks" she said before Cana interjected "and he sure can pour some good ones".

The group turned their conversation to the merits of the male's presence in the guild. Even Juvia who had recently gotten over her obsession for Gray but the next poor soul caught in her crosshairs of affection was Y/n, especially due to his kind words to her that proved her heart could go to someone else other that the guild's flasher. As Lucy finished with her I out of the subject a voice was heard approaching and ranting. "Dang it Natsu just point me to the baths next time instead of sending me on a goose chase" the group of women turned to the entrance to see Y/n flailing his arms around as he spoke to no one in particular entering the showers with only a towel around him, "just head down there he says, you'll see it straight away he says, bah! I say" he muttered before sighing. "Either way I'm here now" he said before looking up to see the group of females and instantly turned on a pivot saying "I'm leaving now" as he started to walk away. "Y/n!" Erza snapped making said male stiffen like a board on the spot. "Ok now just hear me out, I didn't know anyone was here" he defended before Erza said "turn around" and Y/n did so facing the ceiling as to not see the females' naked forms, "look at me" Erza said and Y/n gulped before doing so. "Erza was stood in front of him naked with hands on her hips, "would you like to join us?" She offered so casually.

"Wait, what?" Multiple voices questioned at once and Erza repeated her offer to Y/n who started to stammer and turn red as he was most definitely aware that he was in the presence of multiple naked (and fairly attractive) women with one of them offering the share the baths, "uh I mean that's a, uh that's a mighty nice offer but I'm not sure the if the others would be comfortable so I'll wait" Y/n said with a nervous laugh and went to leave. Erza caught his wrist. "Nonsense I'm sure they won't mind" she said before turning the others "right?" She asked but not in her usual "do as I say" tone but a more genuinely asking tone, "I got no problem with that" Cana immediately replied as she held a glass of wine in hand. For the rest however a moment of awkward silence past before they each agreed. Erza gave a nod and a smile towards Y/n, "see? Now come join us Y/n" she said dragging the male behind her towards the baths before slipping back in herself. Y/n slowly sat down in the warm water losing his towel along the way as to not expose himself in any inappropriate way.

For a few minutes Y/n just sat in silence as the water rippled around him, it was obviously and understandably awkward as he was a guy in a large bath with multiple naked women. "Y/n might I ask for some help?" Erza spoke making Y/n jump slightly before turning to her "would you be kind enough to just wash my back as I can't reach?" She requested and Y/n gave a small nod before helping Erza wash her back, "Erza, can I just ask how often you actually relax" Y/n questioned making said woman look over shoulder with a questioning hum. "It's just your back is really tense so I was just wondering" Y/n explained and Erza nodded "well I guess I don't relax as much as one should" she answered his question and Y/n tonight for a second, "well I can't say it's a specialty of mine but I could try and give you massage if you want" he offered. Erza looked back with a smile "I would appreciate that very much" she said and Y/n nodded, he then started to rub Erza's back being sure to put a bit of pressure for the more tensed up areas of her back hearing a few hums leave her lips from his actions. Erza did need to admit what Y/n was doing did make her relax and after a minute or so she felt his hands stop and looked back to him as he did to her, "that should just about do it, does it feel better?" He asked and Erza smiled with a nod before reaching behind her and grabbing Y/n's hands pulling them around her front "I'd also appreciate if you worked around here" she said making Y/n cup her breasts.

Y/n gulped as he weighed Erza's chest in his hands before looking between the others who all but Cana had a blush in their cheeks, Cana only had an intrigued look in her eyes as she swirled her glass of wine in her hand "uh Erza should I re..." He was cut off by the redheaded warrior "it's fine for you to touch them Y/n" she spoke and again Y/n gulped. Finally after a moment did he start to knead and massage Erza's breasts pushing his fingers into her pillowy mounds which elicited a small moan from the guild's strongest woman, "oh that's nice" she said closing her eyes and leaned back against Y/n surprised of how cavalier she was being but then again he does remember Erza saying things like "strike me for my penance" on the occasion which gave him the ideas she is either slightly masochistic or she doesn't fully understand certain situations.

As Erza was enjoying the attention Y/n gave her chest something caught her attention before she asked the others "is something poking you lot as well?" Her question caused eyes to turn to Y/n who was muttering something to himself "think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts" he kept saying to himself not loud enough for anyone to hear but either way he was busted. His "problem" only grew and stiffened more when Erza grabbed it under the water before looking to Y/n, "now I can explain, uh actually...I can't, I'm sorry I couldn't help it for reasons more than one" he quickly said. "Y/n, sit on the side" Erza said but Y/n shook his head "no I'm fine here thanks" but Erza responded with "just do it" and knowing he'd probably get worse if he didn't do as he was told, Y/n did so. He sat up on the side of the bath with a very clear erection which caught the eyes of each person in the baths which only made Y/n more nervous but what came next was what made the situation more awkward. Erza grasped Y/n's hard on and started pumping her hand.

"It's fine Y/n, an understandable and natural reaction to have" the redhead spoke calmly as she looked up to Y/n "I'll help with it especially for thanks of the massage before" she continued before Y/n said "Erza, the others" as they were being watched by the other occupants of the baths, "don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine with this" Erza brushed it off as she pumped her hand before moving some hair from her face "let me just". She stopped talking as her lips surrounded the head of Y/n's phallus and she lowered her head down taking Y/n's engorged length into her mouth, "Erza" Y/n sputtered on complete shock as what she was doing which was shared again by some of the other occupants of the baths before the woman raised her head up. "I believe I may be able to help by doing this Y/n, you just sit back and relax as I do so" she said before again taking Y/n's cock into her mouth and started to bob her head along the length and Y/n couldn't contain the moan he let out. As Erza made her efforts for the oral ministrations to Y/n, said male looked up to see the others staring with some looks of intrigue but most of surprise or embarrassment. They all then looked to Y/n who raised a hand waving which was returned in sheer awkwardness. Y/n's attention the diverted back to Erza who started bobbing her head faster along his shaft whilst gripping and pumping the bottom as well as she looked to him and swirled her tongue over the bulbous head of his phallus, despite his efforts to not do so Y/n placed a hand in Erza's hair holding her head as she continued with what she called "help" but in reality to Y/n was a damn good blowjob.

Y/n's hips bucked slightly earning Erza's attention as she felt a twitch from Y/n's length raising her head up slightly and a second just before he started cumming which resulted in Y/n's secretions to splatter over Erza's face and upper body, a little did land in her mouth which she tasted. She looked up at Y/n who sat with a look of slight fear at what Erza was going to do to him for cummimg on her but instead of any violent actions she spoke quite softly, "it seems my assistance hasn't worked yet so I'll try different measures" she said before splashing herself with water to cleanse her body of Y/n's cum before standing up and slinging a leg over his lap where she seated herself. "Allow me to try this" she said before again grasping Y/n's shaft in hand and held it to her lower regions before looking at Y/n as she started down not removing eye sight from him as she did so, "ah maybe my body will ugh satisfy you" she said before gripping Y/n's shoulders as she hit a barrier. "Erza are you serious about this?" Y/n asked receiving a nod from the crimson haired woman. "Yes Y/n I am happy to take these measures, relax yourself and I'll take action" she said before pushing herself down fully into Y/n's lap, that action was met with a sharp breath from Erza which made Y/n hold her quickly to ask "are you ok?" Erza looked at Y/n with a smile ,though a single eye was closed, "I am fine Y/n don't worry" she assured before correcting her position.

Erza had her hands on Y/n's shoulders and slowly started rocking her hips against his to stimulate the both of them and Y/n kept his hands on Erza's hips to keep her movements at a proper tempo that wouldn't cause her discomfort, a fact Erza caught onto quickly and brought a smile to her face. "Erza" Y/n spoke but a finger to his lips silenced him before the redhead spoke "it's ah it's fine Y/n just ah relax" she said with moans and Y/n looked at her a moment longer before to the others only to be turned by Erza to face her agin "just focus on me" she breathed before starting to bounce her hips. Y/n returned the actions by thrusting up into Erza and allowing a hand to grip her chest again making Erza moan before speaking "you don't have to continue with that" she said but Y/n shook his head, "no I have to make you feel good as well" he countered as he kneaded her chest and met her bounces with his own thrusts and Erza tightened her grip on Y/n's shoulders leaning against him as his free hand positioned itself on her back for balance. "Harder" Erza moaned catching Y/n's attention to look at her "if you was to thrust harder, and maybe even faster then it'll use more of your energy to finish sooner, oh ah ah it'll also feel even ahh better for the two of us" she explained and Y/n nodded, his hands held onto Erza with a firm yet gentle grip as he started to thrust up with greater speed and force. "Oh Y/n" Erza spat as she wrapped her arms around Y/n who leaned into her shoulder "you ok Erza, you enjoying this?" He asked receiving a nod with moans of pleasure "yes Y/n oh, don't hesitate to cum when you feel it" she moaned before the two looked at each other. "You can cum inside me I don't mind I ahhh Y/n", the two of them moaned before Y/n groaned pulling Erza close to him as he started filling her as Erza also came from the pleasure her grip like iron on Y/n's shoulders.

Erza's breaths came out in shivers as she came down before looking at Y/n. Said male moved to lay Erza gently onto the bath's side and pull out of her before she looked down to Y/n's still solid appendage, "it's apparent I failed" she said which confused Y/n meaning for elaboration. "My attempt was to satisfy you enough but it appears I haven't" she said and Y/n understood but shook his head, "no it's fine you was great and all its just, well you know how I have a lot of energy and stamina in battle right?" He asked and Erza nodded before Y/n rubbed his neck "well I also have a lot of energy in that department" he said and again Erza nodded going to sit up. "Very well I shall continue until you are satisfied" she said but Y/n stopped her and laid her back down, "no it's fine, I'll just wait I guess" he said. Erza shook her head "no I'm sure the others might offer help as well" she said and Y/n waved his hands "hey now it's fine I don't want to be that kind of guy, I ugh" he looked around again more nervous than before. "I'll be glad to help" Cana spoke up and Y/n looked to her "wait you say what now?" He sputtered in surprise before the heavyweight drinker moved closer, "I'll help out, besides we can't let Erza have all the fun now can we?"she asked and Y/n gulped before watching Cana lean over the side of the baths presenting herself. "Come on then Y/n" she hurried and he moved behind her positioning himself before looking for confirmation and was met with a nod so started pushing inside.

Along the way of penetration Y/n met no resistance from Cana and spoke "you've done this before" and again received a nod "yeah, I guess one time I drank a bit too much and it led somewhere" she explained before shaking her head, "enough talk though, if you're going to fuck me then do so" she smirked and Y/n nodded before starting to thrust into Cana.

Due to her past experience she wasn't so tight which made Y/n's movements easier as he felt Cana's walls wrap around his shaft which was repeatedly pushed into her. "Oh that's it" Cana moaned as she pushed back against Y/n's thrusts as said male held her hips as he pushed into her, Cana leaned her head on one hand as she looked back at Y/n smiling "not bad Y/n, but I have a better idea" she said reaching a hand down and pulled Y/n's cock from inside her moving it to a new location. "See how it feels here" Cana spoke as she pushed herself back onto Y/n's shaft letting it enter via her anal port which compensated for the tightness of her pussy as her body clenched around Y/n, his hands slipped form Cana's hips to her ass as he pushed forward making the brunette lean into her arm with a long moan "oh come on Y/n, fuck me" she moaned and was met with the thrusts. "You should watch your language" Erza spoke up but Cana was too into what was happening to listen as she was enjoying Y/n more than she expected, "Cana it's really tight here" Y/n groaned as his thrusts were resisted but Cana's answer was to help by pushing back into them. "Then it'll feel better with the added friction" she smirked back to Y/n who grunted as he gave a rough thrust forward "fuck!" Cana spat out as Y/n found himself to thrust with similar force and even added speed, "Cana" he groaned again before hilting himself deep into her as he released another load. Cana's response was to clench a fist "Y/n ah fuck".

When Y/n unsheathed himself from Cana's anal hole he looked to her "not bad Y/n" she commented looking back to Y/n who looked away a bit, Cana smirked at the male which made him uneasy. "I think there's going to be a bit of bruising from that" she said and Y/n gave a nervous laugh and a "sorry" but Cana shook her head "but anyway seems you're still able to go" the guild's drinker spoke as Y/n moved back. "I'll be happy to go next, Juvia said and Y/n looked at her "really?" He asked and the water Mage nodded "yes if my love is in need of satisfaction then I shall offer the best I can" she spoke passionately before pushing Y/n to lie on his back and straddling his lap, "I shall do my best to satisfy you my darling" Juvia said as she sunk herself down onto Y/n's lap. "We can start sooner as well as despite this being my first time I have used my magic to alter my body so I have nothing hinder us" in short she meant she had no hymen to slow them down.

Juvia started to bounce in Y/n's lap as soon as she was able to and leaned down to him cupping his cheeks with both hands to stare lovingly into his eyes, "I want to thank you as well for clearing my heart, I held myself up on Gray when you was who I truly held affections for" she said inching her face close. "I will do my best for you my love" she said before pecking Y/n's lips then sitting up to bounce herself, "Juvia" Y/n spoke catching said females attention looking down at him as he took her hand and squeezed it "don't focus all this for me, enjoy it yourself as well" he said with a smile which was mirrored. "I'll savour every second" she moaned as she moved her hips and Y/n started thrusting again and reached a hand to cup Juvia's bust kneading it like he had done Erza's which made Juvia moan, "oh my darling love, go faster and meet our bodies intimately and frequently" she moaned and in a strange way it was almost poetic in how she spoke towards Y/n before leaning down to him. "Satisfy yourself with me and I'll be happy" she moaned and Y/n leaned into her shoulder kissing her neck making Juvia hug him as his arms went around her, Y/n held one hand on Juvia's waist as the other was on her thigh as he helped bounce her in his laps to meet his thrusts. "You ok Juvia?" He asked and was met with a kiss before "any second with you like this, definitely" she replied before her moans picked up "I feel myself close, what about you" she asked and Y/n's response was a hard thrust upwards making Juvia roll back slightly. "Let us cum together Y/n" she moaned before leaning against him as he drove into her body again and she clenched him close, "I can't take anymore!" She cried out with her body jolting up and led herself to lift off of Y/n as he reached his release.

His cum landed on Juvia's body instead of inside her but she was happy either way. Y/n sat her down out of the baths as she held onto him for a moment before laying down, "hmm that still hasn't done it" Erza spoke before thinking quietly a moment then an idea came to her and she looked to Levy. "Surely you would have read something about this somewhere" she enquired and Levy blushed before shaking her head "no the only book I had with relations to this you borrowed and I never got it back" she explained, "well haven't you at least memorised any of it?" Erza asked but again Levy shook her head "you took it before I even got the chance read it" she replied.

Mirajane was the next to move towards Y/n and pulled him to be seated in the water "well it seems we'll have to stick with previous methods" she said looking to the male with her smile, "you sure?" Y/n asked and received a nod from the ex model who climbed into his lap and sunk down onto his phallus moaning as she reached the hilt. "You've done this before?" Y/n further questioned and Mirajane nodded again "yes back in my modelling career, however it was never anything real as the men who actually showed interest were after one thing, my body" she said. "Wait they just used you?" Y/n questioned making Mirajane shake her head "it's fine" she spoke quietly but Y/n wouldn't have that.

"No it isn't" he spoke abruptly making Mirajane look at him "these assholes used you for your body without any thought or care to you, I'll track the son of a bitches down and kick their asses!" He spoke with his tone getting angry, Mirajane and the others were surprised at what Y/n said as for starters they haven't seen him so angry and second they have never heard him swear. Mirajane placed a hand on Y/n cheek smiling at him which brought his calm back "thank you for the concern Y/n but it's a past mistake, and I learned from the consequences that some guys are just like that" she said and Y/n sighed, "it's not right though, I promise I'm not like that, I'll make sure you enjoy this as well" he spoke more softly and Mirajane smiled at him "I know" she said kissing him "you was always more focused on others but for today just enjoy yourself" she continued as she started moving her hips.

Mirajane and Y/n kept eye contact as she rolled her hips in his lap splashing the water slightly and caused ripples around them. Y/n raised a hand to Mirajane's cheek "you say for me to focus on myself but I can't, and now I need to tell you something" he started as Mirajane smiled "you may have been a model and guys went for you because of that but just to be clear that you're not just a pretty face, in my eyes as well as others I'm sure Mirajane Strauss has more beauty in her personality". Mirajane had tears in her eyes as she looked at Y/n "heh now I know that sounds cheesy but..." Y/n was cut off by Mirajane grabbing his face and smashing their lips together as she rode his lap letting the tears slide down her cheek to Y/n who returned the kiss as he started thrusting up into her as she moaned into the kiss. When's he pulled away she looked into Y/n's eyes again "how do you know what to say all the time?" She asked but Y/n shook his head "it doesn't matter, something is more important right now" he replied as he pulled Mirajane closer and was thrusting up into her, she wrapped her arms around Y/n and moaned into his shoulder as he kissed her cheek rolling his hips into hers smiling as he heard Mirajane's moans.

Y/n looked up to the others who were smiling "what?" He asked and Lucy replied with "what you just said was, it was just, wow" she said and Y/n shrugged, "it was the truth" he simply said before making Mirajane look at him "there's somethings one can find impossible to lie about" he said as the white haired beauty in front of him smiled. Mira's moans were also picking up as she held Y/n "I think I'm going to" she started but Y/n cut her off with a kiss before whispering "then do so" and Mirajane moaned into his shoulders as she came but Y/n didn't stop thrusting.

Instead of stopping Y/n lifted Mirajane up out of the water and sat her onto the side still thrusting "Y/n ah don't stop" she moaned and Y/n laughed "I wasn't going to" he said as he kept connecting their bodies and Mirajane hooked her legs around the male, her moans were rising with each collision as she felt Y/n's thrusts go deeper and she nearly fell back if not for Y/n's hold on her. "Mira" she then heard him groan and looked at him "it's fine, I'm happy with it" she said understanding what was coming before leaning closer to Y/n, "just kiss me as you cum" she spoke quietly before their lips met in a tender kiss as Y/n started to pump a load into her. Mirajane let go of Y/n as they pulled back from the kiss with their foreheads together before looking into each other's eyes, "thank you Y/n, especially for what you said" she smiled and Y/n stroked her cheek "you know I could still track down the previous guys and hurt them, the options still on the table" he joked and Mirajane giggled "it's fine" she said before Y/n stepped to the side. Mirajane sat up before looking to her sister.

"Do you want to go next?" She asked and Lisanna blushed from the question but nodded and moved closer taking her sister's hand as she moved her closer to Y/n before Mirajane spoke, "be more gentle with her, unlike me Lisanna is still a virgin" she said and Y/n nodded taking Lisanna's hand "I will be I promise" he said before looking to the second Strauss. "In fact, let's not focus on me for a moment" he said before lifting Lisanna up and she yelped before being laid down, "how about I make you feel good first instead?" He smiled and Lisanna's cheeks flushed a bit more as Y/n kissed her, it didn't keep her from kissing back as she cupped her hands on Y/n's face before he pulled back trailing kisses down her body before reaching to the point between her legs. "Y/n" she spoke curios of what he was to do next before covering her mouth as she felt the male lick her folds.

Y/n ran his hands along Lisanna's thighs as he licked her lower lips which through her fingers seeped moans from the feeling "Y/n" his name left her lips and said male looked up to Lisanna who ,due to Mirajane moving her hand from over her mouth, allowed her moans to be more audible, Y/n leaned further between Lisanna's legs as his tongue delved further into her folds making the Strauss clutch her sibling's arm as she moaned. Y/n pushed his tongue to penetrate Lisanna and swirled his tongue around making her rock against him before he stopped that and pulled his head back but not to just leave Lisanna in a state of unsatisfaction, no instead Y/n moved up to Lisanna and kissed her as his hand moved between her legs where he started to pump a finger into her. Lisanna was moaning more and more as she rolled her hips to Y/n's touch before shaking as she let loose a current of her juices, from that point Y/n moved the actions forward as he moved between the Strauss' legs and kissed her as he got into position. He pressed his lips to Lisanna's and as she leaned in did Y/n start to enter her.

He kept her legs spread so he could push in easier before Lisanna hugged Y/n as he drew to her hymen, "I'll be as gentle as I can" he promised kissing her as he broke the barrier earning a few strained noises but they relaxed as he stroked her hair and kissing her cheek until she was ready and adjusted. He broke back from the kiss and locked eyes with Lisanna as he gave a slow stroke of his hips against hers and was met with soft moans leaving the second of the Strauss sisters as she held her sibling's hand. Y/n held Lisanna's waist as he delivered thrust after thrust into her only bringing more moans from her before she let go of Mirajane's hand and pulled Y/n down to kiss him, the moans though slightly muffled were still with a high volume as Y/n had found himself hitting that certain spot in Lisanna which brought mind numbing pleasure to her. Therefore he could only imagine how intense her moans would have been had he not been a living muffler, Y/n had also started to speed up his thrusts into Lisanna who broke back from the kiss with rapid breath as she looked into Y/n's eyes. Her voice was starting to come through as she breathed "I....love....you" also between her moans, Y/n leaned down kissing Lisanna as her arms wrapped around him tight feeling the male's thrusts hit deeper points inside her that she nearly screamed. "I'm cumming!" Her voice was more held back but did have volume as she gushed with her release but still saved for Y/n to keep going and he did so feeling the constriction of Lisanna's walls.

Grunts left Y/n as he still managed to keep a similar tempo as before but it drew his next orgasm closer and as he went to warn Lisanna he was met with "I know, don't hold it back" before the white haired girls lips on his, Y/n gave one more hard thrust before cumming inside Lisanna as she clutched at his shoulders feeling so light as her eyes widened from being creampied. With a final kiss to the sister's lips Y/n removed himself from Lisanna who had leaked some of their mixed cum from her hole.

"Has that left you satisfied enough Y/n?" Erza asked as she moved to see the results and still Y/n was donning stiff erection with Cana commenting "is he even human?" In a light hearted manner, "Lucy, Levy do you want to be part of this?" Mirajane asked the two who both flushed bright red at the question before looking to Y/n with Levy being the one to move closer first with a bright flush in her cheek, "you're fine with doing this with me?" She asked and Y/n nodded "yeah of course, if you don't want to its fine" he replied but Levy shook her head "no that's not it I mean, the others are a bit more well endowed than I am" she explained in the simplest way she could. Y/n placed his hand in Levy's cheek and turned her to face him as she looked down in her statement, "I'm not too focused on that, I really don't care if you have a big chest or not" he said and Levy smiled before Y/n continued. "Just as long as you're happy to do this, that you enjoy it and there's no regrets after then I'm happy".

Y/n sat with his feet in the baths as he moved Levy into his lap facing away as his arms went around her waist, whilst peppering kisses along her neck. Y/n then lifted Levy to position himself at her entrance, "you ready" he asked and upon receiving a nod from the blue haired female he started to lower her down onto him. Y/n felt himself push between Levy's folds as he penetrated her and kept her descent slow and steady before reaching her hymen and turned her to face him, "tell me when to start" he said before kissing her and bringing Levy down fully into his lap. There was a small whine from her and a tear streamed down her cheek only to be brushed away by his thumb as he kept himself still as to not rush her.

A moment went by before Levy slowly rocked herself in Y/n's lap showing that she was ready to start and was met with thrusts being made up into her and she leaned back against Y/n as his arms were around her, Levy opened her eyes to meet Y/n's e/c ones as they broke their kiss with Levy smiling at him before feeling Y/n's hands rise up to her chest. He started to also tweak Levy's nipples as he thrusted up into her whilst leaning into her shoulder and kissing her neck whilst the blue a hired female moaned and rocked in Y/n's lap before slowly rising her hips and lowering them back down again changing her actions to bouncing. Y/n in returned also sped up his thrusts bringing more moans from Levy as she leaned against his chest placing her hands over his to entwine their fingers together as she kissed him, he was happy to return the kiss before it was broken by Levy to speak "faster" and again Y/n was happy to. His thrusts picked up with more speed as Levy moaned before "ah Y/n, ah don't stop, h har harder", she was very clearly enjoying herself. More than she thought. Levy looked back to Y/n as he did as he was requested before reaching a hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit, that made Levy's legs shake from the added feeling of pleasure. "Y/n you fell so good" she moaned leaning forward for Y/n to wrap his other arm around her again and Levy looked back at him with a pink hue across her cheeks before closing her eyes, "Levy" Y/n groaned her name before leaning against her back as he felt yet another rising in his loins.

"It's fine Y/n, I want it inside me, please" she near enough begged before feeling Y/n pull her back as he laid down thrusting up into her as he lifted her legs up, "Y/n hah, Y/n I I can't take much more it feels so, ah" Levy couldn't speak her sentence so instead kissed Y/n as she cried out from the pleasure hitting her climax at the same second Y/n did feeling them brew a concoction of their cum which would leak from her vaginal crevice. That was so much that she nearly went limp when she finished before with the last energy she could muster at the moment lifted up off of Y/n and laid to the side.

And then there was one. Lucy and upon most eyes turning to her, not including Y/n who was still making sure Levy was comfortable, her cheeks flushed bright red as. She couldn't deny that she had huge feelings for Y/n, then the opportunity to actually have sex with him was something she wouldn't turn down so quickly, but one thought that nagged now was would she be as good as the others?. Lucy was brought back by Y/n placing a hand on her shoulder, "you ok there? You zoned out" he said and the blonde haired Celestial wizard nodded quickly before replying with "yeah I just, if we you know, would I be good enough?" She asked. Y/n just gave a comforting smile as he held Lucy close before whispering "don't worry about me, as long as you enjoy it". It was with that Lucy climbed into Y/n's lap wrapping arms around his shoulders as she ground against him, their lips locked as Y/n sat Lucy on the side of the baths before positioning himself ready and waited for the go. Upon receiving the nod did Y/n push into Lucy, letting her inner walls surrounded him with warmth as he sunk into her hearing a moan from the Celestial wizard who closed her arms around his shoulders.

Lucy looked to Y/n with her chocolate brown eyes and leaned in to kiss him which he was happy to reciprocate whisky pushing against her to lay her down onto her back, that was the point Y/n reached Lucy's hymen and gave a comforting hold as he looked for permission to push through. He got the consent upon meeting eyes and pushed on through. The blonde let out a noise of discomfort but relaxed as Y/n rubbed her back before kissing her and warmth fluttered in her chest as she leaned in, after a moment to ease to having Y/n inside her, Lucy gave him the go to start.

The first thrust from Y/n to Lucy felt (with no pun intended) magical as she gripped him tight with not only her hands but via the clenching of her pussy, it wasn't something she ever felt before and that in itself was the experience to actually having sex with Y/n but there was a lot more to it. Despite the whole event starting to "help" Y/n relieve the "issue" he had from massaging Erza, he never thought of it for that as he more focused on the others enjoying it and that was what made Lucy feel warm about this, the fact Y/n was thinking of her and the others more than himself. Even when it wasn't sex, she noticed his kindness as that was why she fell in love with him.

But now that wasn't important, now she was just to enjoy and give as much of the pleasure to Y/n as she could as he pumped himself into her forcing moans from her lips which she then clashed to his. Y/n's hand ran along Lucy's body applying attention to every curve he could find and admiring as much as he could as her looked at her whilst she smiled up at him with her moans, "don't stop" she breathed just loud enough for Y/n to hear and he wasn't in need to be told twice as he kept up his actions even doubling his efforts just so Lucy could enjoy it more. "Ah Y/n, you oh you feel so good" the blonde moaned as she clung onto Y/n who reached a hand to her chest and kneaded one of her breasts, the other didn't go without attention either as Y/n curved his lips over the bud that was the nipple protruding from the mound of flesh. This made Lucy hug his head in place as her eyes closed enjoying all of it even failing to notice the rapidly arriving orgasm until it was on top of her, just like Y/n, leading to a sudden cry "I'm cummimg!" As she gushed around Y/n's cock. With an attempt to prolong her pique, Y/n kept thrusting with an accelerando which succeeded in its job as for a good minute did Lucy let loose her juices around Y/n before holding him close.

She looked up to the h/c haired male before a sudden emptiness engulfed her as he pulled out, "no wait" Lucy protested before finding herself rolled into her side as Y/n laid behind her raising a leg up so he could penetrate her dripping lips again. Y/n kept Lucy's leg up as he thrusted into her again making the Celestial wizard lay her head onto her arm as she started moaning again, next she felt Y/n's other arm scoop under her and grasp her breast to start kneading it again. Lucy's response to that as to place her hand over Y/n as she looked back at him only to be kissed again, it was a deep kiss as well, one which the two incorporated their tangling tongues. Y/n had started grunting as his thrust slowed down to be more precise which gave Lucy an idea of what was going to happen, such was the reason she broke the kiss to speak "don't pull out, I love you". Her voice dipped to a whisper for the last three words but Y/n heard them enough to reply "I love you too", melting Lucy with just words before she heard a loud grunt from Y/n who then bucked deep inside as he emptied.

It was by far the biggest load he released through his intercourse with his guild mates, which could only mean that he was finally spent but that didn't come to mind as he only focused on the look on Lucy's face as he filled her with his last amount. A bright smile on her face she looked back to Y/n as he again pulled himself from her, "are you satisfied now?" Erza asked and finally Y/n's erection had gone down as he fell back into the baths causing a splash as he laid beneath the water, an arm then stuck up from the rippling surface giving a thumbs up which made the female members of Fairy Tail laugh as Y/n sat up. He then sat back against the baths and looked between the others, "did you all enjoy it as well" he asked coyly before finding himself surrounded by the women of Fairy Tail. "Definitely" they said before kissing him, Erza then spoke up with "I think I can say without a doubt, we love you Y/n" and the others nodded. "I love you all too" Y/n replied slowly before finally with less awkwardness he was able to enjoy his bath with the 7 attractive women of his guild.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
